Remembering You From Something
by Fae 206
Summary: Whilst working a shift at a NY GAP, Blaine starts to speak with a young girl about a rare storybook. His interests are peaked when he sees an illustration of a prince who looks exactly like Kurt, when the book starts showing things with more accuracy and memories come back to the two fiancees it makes them ask (a) what it means and (b) why Blaine isn't shown. V Strong Klaine. Canon


**Plot:**

Whilst working a shift at a NY GAP, Blaine starts to speak with a young girl with a rare storybook. His interests are peaked when he sees an illustration of a prince who looks exactly like Kurt, but how can this book be so right unless it is telling their past lives, and if this is true then where is Blaine in the story? - Canon – Fiancees

**AN:**

Hope you like this, this will probably be second to my other fic 'No Matter What, No Matter Where' but I needed something different to work on as well. It's Klaine heavy with fantasy elements and a range of genres. It's partly inspired by Once Upon A Time, which I've started watching recently. I love reviews and do reply to them, but I also thank all the people who have chosen to read this as well.

**Remembering You From Something**

Even though he had only worked as a performer before, Blaine Anderson found something very funny about his retail job where he had already charmed his way up to a pay raise. He had questioned whether The Spotlight Diner would have been the best place to pick up some extra money that he could use towards the wedding. Even though Kurt had said he'd do some work to get him in, Blaine remembered that at times it was better for them to do separate things, separate jobs was just part one.

He had applied to some music shops and shown his performance, but it was actually a more recognized clothing store he was working at because they would only hire Sam if Blaine agreed to work too. The two of them were working at GAP.

Kurt hadn't been able to stop laughing when Blaine had told him the news.

In fact, Kurt's first words were, "Oh so you'll finally be able to get your discount."

As Blaine did some price checking on men's shirts with his usual happy go lucky smile, a coworker approached and looked at him in a very exhausted manner, "There's a young girl and her mother in the shoe department, I've tried but the girl can't stop talking about a prince. Her mother's one of those parents who couldn't give a care about their own kid, you wanna go help me out Prince Charming?"

Blaine looked at the pricing, he was nearly done and this was more involved work which he enjoyed, "Okay," he nodded, "So it's the..."

"You won't be able to miss her," the coworker smiled before mouthing a thank you. Blaine shook his head before seeing a little girl with her nose pressed against a book and the mother with her fingers glued to her phone. "Hello," he began before coughing, "Mam, is there something that..."

"Get her shoes," the woman said as she gestured with the back of her hand to a place her daughter wasn't anywhere near. Okay, Blaine could get the feel of this.

"Is there any special occasion for the shoes or are they just everyday wear?" he tried to ask, trying to involve the mother more in the process.

"Shoes...you know, that you wear on your feet," the mother rolled her eyes again and Blaine looked at the girl, turning his attention towards her.

"Hi," he grinned, getting onto his knees in front of her, "What's your name?"

"Alyson," the little girl grinned before she was caught by Blaine's eyes, she stared into them for a moment as the gelled haired man was trying to catch her attention and ask her more questions and then she grabbed his face and peered into them more closely.

"You're him!" she grinned as Blaine looked at her. He was extremely confused, who on earth did this girl think he was?

"I think...I think..." the girl opened her book, starting to go through all the pages with many color illustrations and then Blaine's eyes widened. He knew that hair and those cheek bones and that gorgeous eyes and face and...

"Alyson, can you stop right there?" Blaine asked, this was all a really strange coincidence right? Someone didn't just see Kurt and draw him in there did they? Blaine pointed to the man who looked like Kurt, "Who's this character? He looks like my...friend."

He mentally kicked himself for saying that, but he didn't want to cause a commotion.

"That's Prince Kurt," she said as Blaine stopped moving, staring at her with wide eyes. He hadn't heard that right had he? Or had Kurt gained himself a stalker, one who could illustrate a childrens book very fast.

"Prince..." Blaine whispered nervously, "Kurt?"

"Yeah!" Alyson nodded as Blaine then looked at the mother who was still texting or doing _something, _"He's prince of this kingdom but he's very sad because his friend has disappeared and he loves him."

Blaine coughed as he looked at the title, '_Blackbird', _okay that was...even weirder but he had to just move, on, he had to get his head away from thinking about the book and onto helping the customer. If he was fired then the store might fire Sam.

"I hope he finds him," Blaine whispered before looking around at the shoes, "You see something here that you like though? What kinds of shoes do you like? Black or Red or Pink or..."

"Black," Alyson grinned before jumping up and Blaine followed her, keeping a guard on her but even as he helped her pick out her shoes and then led the mother over to pay for these appropriate shoes, his mind wouldn't stop holding onto that book Blackbird. He had also found out the author, something shocking as well, Harold McKinley.

This was too spooky to be considered meaningless coincidence, but he didn't know exactly what it all meant.

He had fortunately noted the book down on his phone and so at the end of his shift he did another search, only three stores in this area had it and they called it a rare book that was worth over $200 because it was published during the 1800s.

Blaine had decided to get the first book and had put a hold request at the nearest bookstore before dashing out to go and get the book. He just needed to know this information, he didn't know why but he felt so much of a deeper connection to this book than one might expect.

Blaine Anderson didn't know at that point that this book, and the sequel Canary, would give him so many more answers than he ever thought could have been possible about the two lives that meant the most to him. His own...and Kurt's


End file.
